


Having sex burns calories and I wanna loose three pounds

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: Kinktober 2018 [16]
Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls-Musical
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Cady, F/F, Hair-pulling, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Lingerie, Mean Girls, Top Regina, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: (I tried so hard so hard to make the title funny okay)A short one=shot of Cady and Regina having sex. That's it. Have fun.





	Having sex burns calories and I wanna loose three pounds

"I can see you under the covers biotch." Regina rolled her eyes and tossed her purse at the lump that was Cady Heron hiding under her covers. "I hope you're not sobbing under there because no doughnuts today." She poked her stomach. "I've got some pounds to shed."

"Bitch you look like a model." Cady sat up, pushing the covers off and revealing the skimpy red lace she wore.

Regina stared at her for a second. "Oh, so that's what we're doing today, hmm?" She smirked and tossed her hair. "Only if you don't mess up my skin again. Hickies are neat, but I have a fucking reputation and cleavage is part of that."

"Yeah, you punished me enough last time with that damn crop top/turtleneck combo. I swear I'm never gonna get over that." Cady groaned, stretching her arms open to show off not-so-subtly.

Regina rolled her eyes and leaned in for a kiss, pulling Cady closer, hands drifting down to squeeze her girlfriend's ass.

"Gay." Cady grinned, kissing back as she gently pulled Regina back to the bed. She loved that bed. Growing up in a freaking tent she'd never had luxuries of a fluffy, memory foam mattress the size of a decent walk-in closet. She could probably live on that thing if Regina didn't keep dragging her out of it. Stupid school and such as that.

There were more important things.

"A-ah!" Cady whimpered as Regina's perfectly manicured nails scraped against her scalp, pulling her head back by her hair. "Bitch." She muttered, feeling Regina's mouth on her neck, biting harsh purple marks into her neck. Sucking and rolling the flesh between her teeth. "Fucking hell Regina, I thought we weren't doing this today."

"Mmmm. I said you couldn't, nothing about me, remember? I do what I want." She stood up and began stripping herself, glancing over at Cady every few seconds and smirking. That Victoria's Secret gift card was a really great present, as it turned out. Seemed like every time she turned around Cady had on something new and sexier than the last time.

It was driving Regina insane.

"Bed." Cady mumbled, trying to keep the little control she still had together.

Regina rolled her eyes and crawled onto the bed, pulling Cady with her until she was on top of her. "My darling." She purred, straddling Cady's hips and fondling her breasts through the red lace. "God, I'd give anything to have a body like yours. My stupid man shoulders. At least you can wear halter tops." She murmured, pressing soft kisses down her girlfriend's body. Purring when she kissed over the hickies she'd made earlier.

"You're the pretty one. We both know that." Cady murmured.

Regina shrugged. "I mean, you're right." She kissed lower and lower, finally pulling down the uncomfortable-looking lacy panties. "Mmmm."

"Shut the fuck up and fuck me." Cady groaned.

"Maybe I fucking will." Regina quipped back, sucking on her fingers before pushing one into Cady. "Or maybe..." She grinned. "I'll make you beg for it."

**Author's Note:**

> the next one is supposed to be Masturbation | Seduction | Collaring | Orgasm Denial but idk what I'm gonna do or even what ship


End file.
